Luna and Harry, Really?
by Super Sayain Goku Jr
Summary: What would have happened if Harry had fallen for Luna? Find out in here.
1. Harry loves Looney Lovegood?

Luna and Harry-Really?

Chapter1: Harry loves "Looney" Lovegood?

Harry had turned the corner towards the Fat Lady's corridor when he saw somebody up ahead fastening a note to a board on the wall. A second glance told him it was Luna Lovegood. There were no good hiding places nearby, she was bound to have heard his footsteps, and in any case, Harry could hardly muster the energy to avoid anyone at the moment.

"Hello," she said vaguely, glancing around at him as she stepped back from the notice pinned to the wall.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Harry asked.

"Well, I've lost most of my possessions," said Luna serenely. "People take them and hide them, you know. But it's the last night, and I really do need them back, so I've been putting up signs." She gestured towards the notice board, upon which, sure enough, was a list of missing books and clothes, with a plea for their return

An odd feeling rose in Harry; an emotion quite different from the anger and grief that had filled him since Sirius's death. It was a few moments before he realized that he was feeling sorry for Luna.

"How come people hide your stuff?" He asked her, frowning.

"Oh ... well ..." she shrugged, "I think they think I'm a bit odd, you know. Some people call me "Loony" Lovegood, actually." Harry remembered, at the start of the year, when Ginny had been reluctant to share a cabin with Luna, calling her 'Loony' then, too. The feeling of pity only became greater, and rather painfully. Right now, he felt for her.

"That's no reason for them to take your things," he said flatly. "D'you want help finding them?"

"Oh no," she said, with a smile that warmed him slightly. "They'll come back, they always do in the end. I just wanted to pack tonight. Anyway, why aren't you at the feast?" Answers came straight to his head, explanations about Sirius, the conflict between him and Voldemort that he didn't want announced over the feast ... but somehow he couldn't bring this up. He shrugged.

"I just didn't feel like it," he said.

"No," said Luna, observing him with those misty eyes, deep and meaningful. "I don't suppose you do. That man that the Death Eaters killed was your godfather, wasn't he? Ginny told me."

Harry gave a curt nod. He was saved the need of having to explain about Sirius, but he felt as though he almost didn't mind Luna talking about him. He felt sympathy for her as he remembered that she could also see the Thestrals.

"Have you ..." he began, unsure of whether this was the right thing to say. "I mean, who ... has anyone you've known ever died?"

"Yes," said Luna simply, "my mother." Harry felt a strong empathy upon hearing these words. "She was quite an extraordinary witch, you know, but she did like to experiment and one of her spells went rather badly wrong one day. I was only nine.

"I'm sorry," said Harry, and he meant it.

"Yes, it was rather horrible," said Luna rather calmly. "I still feel very sad about it sometimes. At least I still have Dad. And anyway, at least it's not as thought I'll never see Mum again, is it?"

"Err - it isn't?" Harry said uncertainly. She shook her head disbelievingly at Harry.

"Come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you?"

"You mean ..."

"In that room with the archway, in the Department of Mysteries. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them." They looked at each other, Harry gazing into her eyes, transfixed. Luna smiled at him, Harry unsure what to say or think. Luna believed so many strange things, and yet he had been sure he had heard voices behind the veil as well.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for your stuff?" he said to her.

"Oh no," she said pleasantly. "I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it to turn up, it always does in the end. Have a nice holiday, Harry."

She walked off. Harry waited a few seconds before followed her. He didn't know why, but she looked different. He also didn't know why he was following her, he just knew he must. He caught up with her. He grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to face him.

A soft grin spread on the fairly pale girl's face. "I think that's quite nice of you, Harry." She spoke and tilted her head a bit. "But really, I-" Luna interrupted herself with a smile and straightened her back. "Thanks, Harry." With that, Luna turned on her heels and looked towards the space in front of her before walking towards the Great Hall. Really, the girl had no intention of just leaving Harry there unintended. As she reached the last board, she posted the small poster and without looking around for Harry, Luna called, "Come on, Harry It'll be fun!" Her voice chimed in like a cat bell. Her snow blond hair fled to her left shoulder as she made sure the last poster was in place. Pudding sounded quite satisfying right now. And the more she thought of it, her stomach churned for it. Maybe going around the castle for a last look? Going down to the Thestrals for a midnight snack? There were so many things she could think of, of doing after the pudding but also pondered if she should really do these things. Luna looked over her surroundings carefully before forcing her eyes on where Harry was. She was quite impressed with him and on how well he'd handled himself with all this sudden drama going on around him. She thought about if Neville had gotten picked. Hmph. Her eyes turned back to Harry and awaited for his response.

"Okay, let's go look." Harry said. He didn't notice that at that moment his left hand had gently grabbed her right hand. He smiled at her. "You're hair looks nice." He said.

Luna's head jerked to look at Harry, "Harry,?" She asked. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked once more, trying to ignore his remark about her hair and his hand meeting hers. It wasn't usual for Harry to act this way and it sort of stunned Luna. Maybe it was the fact of leaving Hogwarts. Usually that got to some students; so Luna has experienced.

"I'm not sure." Harry said. He looked into her(correct me if I'm wrong)silver eyes. they were beautiful...Wait! What? Did he just think that Luna has beautiful eyes? "Let's go look for your things now Luna." he said as he looked away from her eyes. He started walking down the corridor.

Luna pushed Harry's strange attitude away and nodded to his order. "I don't quite know where they could've hidden them..."Luna said, looking around as they walked. Maybe the Hufflepuff boys could've taken them. Really, they've been taking their stuff for the past few weeks right after the Slytherins girls took her stuff.

Harry thought for a second and said, "Accio Luna's shoes!" He waited for a moment and Luna's shoes zoomed down the corridor and into his hands. he smiled and gave them to her. Then he said, "What else are you missing?"

Luna kind of flinched at the zooming shoes. Of course Harry would use magic to find her missing items. "Thanks," She said as she hugged her shoes to her chest. "Um- nothing for right now. I would have to look at my bag." Luna grinned. "Thank you, Harry." Her grin turned into a smile and she seemed to skip towards the Great Hall.

He caught up to her again and said, "Can I sit with you at the Great Hall?" He smiled at her and slipped his right hand into her left hand. This time he knew what he was doing. Luna Lovegood was much better looking that Cho Chang.

"Uh-" Luna looked at Harry and shrugged, "Sure, Harry. I mean I don't think Dumbledore will get upset if you sit at another house's table." Luna grinned softly, trying to excuse the awkward tension that Harry grab her hand again.

"Let's go then." He said. He then walked with her to the Great Hall. His hand still holding hers, he opened the door. He could feel everyone eyes on him and Luna but he didn't care. He loved Luna. He loved her, that's what he had been feeling.

"Uh-" Luna looked at Harry and shrugged, "Sure, Harry. I mean I don't think Dumbledore will get upset if you sit at another house's table." Luna grinned softly, trying to excuse the awkward tension that Harry grab her hand again.

"Let's go then." He said. He then walked with her to the Great Hall. His hand still holding hers, he opened the door. He could feel everyone eyes on him and Luna but he didn't care. He loved Luna. He loved her, that's what he had been feeling.

Luna grinned and when they entered the Great Hall. It seemed like her mind wasn't on the fact that people stared. And more on the fact of getting too excited for The Quibbler subscription coming. The Spectrespecs she would be getting whirled in her mind. How she would be able to get the little deviled wrackspurts. Hmph. Her hand slid from Harry's and soon she was quickly walking over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey Luna, tell me about some of those creatures that you are always going on about. I'm interested. Especially since I found out about Thestrals." Harry said to her.

Luna's head quickly turned to face Harry with a dreamily look on her face. "Oh," A bright smile showed as she rolled an apple around in her hand. "The nargles," She started. "At first I thought they were the ones who stole my shoes and belongings. But when I saw the two Hufflepuff boys, I somewhat suspected that they possibly had their stuff infested with them. And they thought someone stole their stuff..."Luna seemed to be drifting off into her own thoughts when she looked at the ground. She soon snapped out of it, "But once I get my Quibbler, I'll get my Spectrespecs!"

"So, what are you doing over summer break?" Harry asked, wanting to change the subject. He rubbed her leg.

"I'm thinking about helping father with the Quibbler," Luna said, tilting her head a bit and thinking it over. Maybe someone slipped some Love Potion into his drink earlier. Luna giggled at the thought and took a small chunk out of her apple before chewing

"Could I come over to your house over summer break?" Harry asked. He didn't know why but he felt that this was an amazing idea. Maybe it was his libido. He went to rubbing her thigh.

Harry..."Luna pushed her eyebrows together in confusion and turned away from him. "What seems to have gotten into you? Did a Veela get to you?" She asked, still confused. It was like Luna had disregarded the fact that he'd ask to come over for summer break.

"No, I haven't been anywhere near a veela since the quiditch World Cup right before the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Harry said. He repeated his question,"So, can I come over to your house over the summer?"

Usually the mistaken love for someone else was a Veela's fault.

But once he repeated his question, Luna shrugged and answered,"Father and I pretty busy and I'm wanting to study nargles and Threstrals more. So, if you can keep up, I guess the nargles and father wouldn't mind.."Luna trailed off.

"Great!" Harry said. He started rubbing the other side of her thigh.

"Harry Potter!" Luna spat quietly at his actions. She didn't want to be rude but Harry was making her slightly uncomfortable. Of course he was a nice guy and everyone enjoyed him, but it somewhat upset him how he was acting. Luna placed Harry's hand on the table and pushed her eyebrows together in concern. Draco must've put someone in one of his drinks or something. Most certainly! "What are you doing?" She asked in concern.


	2. Farewell for now

**A/N I'm srry this took so long. I would say I haven't felt up to writing but that would be a lie because I updated my other story and posted a new one. No, I just didn't know how to go from where it was because the person I wrote it with abandoned it. And to NANLIT: Harry did keep it a secret. My my, how DID Luna find out? I hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: Why must we put a disclaimer in? it's obvious none of us is profiting off of these stories. The characters belong to their respective owners. The same goes to J. . This whole disclaimer thing is quite ridiculous.**

"Nothing is wrong with me Luna. Why must something be wrong for me to believe you are beautiful? Because you are a bit different? Because so many people think you are weird? Who cares? You definitely should not. You are clever. You are smart. You are beautiful. You are cool. You can see Thestrals just like I can. You helped us at the Ministry. You need to stop believing what those idiots think about you. Cause you're amazing…just the you are." Harry said. Just as quietly. Then he kissed her.

The kissed surprised her. It was tender, loving, warm, and yet… it sent a shiver down her spine. It took her a few moments but she soon started to kiss him back. She felt a spike of adrenaline. His left hand went to the small of her back and his right hand cupped her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring at them. Literally everyone. When they eventually broke apart everyone quickly resumed eating, trying to act nonchalant. Luna pointed this out to Harry and giggled.

"I'm sorry I acted as I did Harry. I just didn't expect you to start rubbing my inner thigh. I was startled." Luna said. Harry kissed her forehead and said, "It's alright Luna. I understand. I'm sorry as well. I made you uncomfortable by touching you as I did. I acted brashly."

"Harry, I forgive you. Well, on one condition." Luna said with a smirk.

"What is it? What'll it take?" Harry quickly responded.

"I'll forgive you, hell I'll let you touch me like that more, As long As I'm now your girlfriend." Luna said. Harry responded with, "Of course, Luna. I wouldn't kiss you like that if I wasn't going to have you be my girlfriend."

She kissed him again for a moment and then they began eating.

The journey home on the Hogwarts Express next day was eventful in several ways. Firstly

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who had clearly been waiting all week for the opportunity to strike

without teacher witnesses, attempted to ambush Harry halfway down the train as he made his

way back from the toilet. The attack might have succeeded had it not been for the fact that they

unwittingly chose to stage the attack right outside a compartment full of D.A. members, who saw

what was happening through the glass and rose as one to rush to Harry's aid. By the time Ernie

Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein and Terry

Boot had finished using a wide variety of the hexes and jinxes Harry had taught them, Malfoy,

Crabbe and Goyle resembled nothing so much as three gigantic slugs squeezed into Hogwarts

uniforms as Harry, Ernie and Justin hoisted them into the luggage rack and left them there to

ooze.

"I must say, I'm looking forward to seeing Malfoy's mother's face when he gets off the train,"

said Ernie, with some satisfaction, as he watched Malfoy squirm above him. Ernie had never

quite got over the indignity of Malfoy docking points from Hufflepuff during his brief spell as a

member of the Inquisitorial Squad.

"Goyle's mum'll be really pleased, though," said Ron, who had come to investigate the source of

the commotion. "He's loads better looking now… anyway, Harry, the food trolley's just stopped

if you want anything…"

Harry thanked the others and accompanied Ron back to their compartment, where he bought a

large pile of cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet

again, Ginny and Luna were doing a quiz in The Quibbler and Neville was stroking his Mimbulus

mimbletonia, which had grown a great deal over the year and now made odd crooning noises

when touched.

Harry and Ron whiled away most of the journey playing wizard chess while Hermione read out

snippets from the Prophet. It was now full of articles about how to repel Dementors, attempts by

the Ministry to track down Death Eaters and hysterical letters claiming that the writer had seen

Lord Voldemort walking past their house that very morning…

"It hasn't really started yet," sighed Hermione gloomily, folding up the newspaper again. "But it

won't be long now…Oh look, Cho."

"Who's she with now, anyway?" Ron asked Hermione, but it was Ginny who answered.

"Michael Corner," she said.

"Michael - but –" said Ron, craning around in hiss eat to stare at her. "But you were going out

with him!"

"Not any more," said Ginny resolutely. "He didn't like Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at

Quidditch, and got really sulky, so I ditched him and he ran off to comfort Cho instead." She

scratched her nose absently with the end of her quill, turned The Quibbler upside-down and

began marking her answers. Ron looked highly delighted.

"Well, I always thought he was a bit of an idiot," he said, prodding his queen forwards towards

Harry's quivering castle. "Good for you. Just choose someone - better - next time."

He cast Harry an oddly furtive look as he said it.

"Well, I've chosen Dean Thomas, would you say he's better?" asked Ginny vaguely.

"WHAT?" shouted Ron, upending the chessboard: Crookshanks went plunging after the pieces

and Hedwig and Pigwidgeon twittered and hooted angrily from overhead.

As the train slowed down in the approach to King's Cross, Harry thought he had never wanted to

leave it less. He even wondered fleetingly what would happen if he simply refused to get off, but

remained stubbornly sitting there until the first of September, when it would take him back to

Hogwarts. When it finally puffed to a standstill, however, he lifted down Hedwig's cage and

prepared to drag his trunk from the train as usual.

When the ticket inspector signaled to Harry, Ron and Hermione that it was safe to walk through

the magical barrier between platforms nine and ten, however, he found a surprise awaiting him

on the other side: a group of people standing there to greet him who he had not expected at all. There was Mad-Eye Moody, looking quite as sinister with his bowler hat pulled low over his

magical eye as he would have done without it, his gnarled hands clutching a long staff, his body

wrapped in a voluminous traveling cloak. Tonks stood just behind him, her bright bubblegum pink hair gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the dirty glass of the station ceiling,

wearing heavily patched jeans and a bright purple T-shirt bearing the legend The Weird Sisters.

Next to Tonks was Lupin, his face pale, his hair graying, a long and threadbare overcoat

covering a shabby jumper and trousers. Luna gave Harry a quick kiss, apologized, and then left with her father and then Ron asked, "What the fuck happened? Why wouldn't you talk to me last night?"

"I didn't feel like talking to you because I knew all you would say is that I was crazy for kissing Luna and becoming her boyfriend. I'm sure that is what you are still currently thinking. You need to grow up Ronald and re-examine your life and the people in it." Harry answered, sounding a lot like Hermione. Ron flinched and Hermione beamed at him. The others laughed and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,

dressed in their Muggle best, and Fred and George, who were both wearing brand-new jackets in

some lurid green, scaly material walked up.

"Ron, Ginny!" called Mrs. Weasley, hurrying forwards and hugging her children tightly "Oh,

and Harry dear - how are you?"

"Fine," lied Harry, as she pulled him into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder he saw Ron

goggling at the twins' new clothes.

"What are they supposed to be?" he asked, pointing at the jackets.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro'," said Fred, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and

we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"Hello, Harry" said Lupin, as Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry and turned to greet Hermione.

"Hi," said Harry "I didn't expect… what are you all doing here?"

"Well," said Lupin with a slight smile, "we thought we might have a little chat with your aunt

and uncle before letting them take you home."

"I dunno if that's a good idea," said Harry at once.

"Oh, I think it is," growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it,

Potter?"

He pointed with his thumb over his shoulder; his magical eye was evidently peering through the

back of his head and his bowler hat. Harry leaned an inch or so to the left to see where Mad-Eye

was pointing and there, sure enough, were the three Dursleys, who looked positively appalled to

see Harry's reception committee.

"Ah, Harry" said Mr. Weasley, turning from Hermione 's parents, who he had just greeted

enthusiastically, and who were now taking it in turns to hug Hermione. "Well - shall we do it,

then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody.

He and Mr. Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently

rooted to the floor. Hermione disengaged herself gently from her mother to join the group. "Good afternoon," said Mr. Weasley pleasantly to Uncle Vernon as he came to a halt right in

front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley"

As Mr. Weasley had single-handedly demolished most o f the Dursleys' living room two years

previously, Harry would have been very surprised if Uncle Vernon had forgotten him. Sure

enough, Uncle Vernon turned a deeper shade of puce and glared at Mr. Weasley, but chose not to

say anything, partly, perhaps, because the Dursleys were outnumbered two to one. Aunt Petunia

looked both frightened and embarrassed; she kept glancing around, as though terrified somebody

she knew would see her in such company. Dudley, meanwhile, seemed to be trying to look small

and insignificant, a feat at which he was failing extravagantly.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," said Mr. Weasley, still smiling.

"Yeah," growled Moody. "About how he's treated when he's at your place."

Uncle Vernon's moustache seemed to bristle with indignation. Possibly because the bowler hat

gave him the entirely mistaken impression that he was dealing with a kindred spirit, he addressed

himself to Moody.

"I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house -"

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," growled Moody.

"Anyway, that's not the point," interjected Tonks, whose pink hair seemed to offend Aunt

Petunia more than all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. "The

point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry –"

"- And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," added Lupin pleasantly.

"Yes," said Mr. Weasley, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone –"

"Telephone," whispered Hermione.

"- Yeah, if we get any hint that Potter's been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to,"

said Moody.

Uncle Vernon swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this

bunch of oddballs.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" he said, so loudly t hat passers-by actually turned to stare.

"Yes, I am," said Mad-Eye, who seemed rather pleased that Uncle Vernon had grasped this fact

so quickly.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" barked Uncle Vernon. "Well…" said Moody, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye.

Uncle Vernon leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd

have to say you do, Dursley"

He turned away from Uncle Vernon to survey Harry.

"So, Potter… give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row,

we'll send someone along…"

Aunt Petunia whimpered piteously. It could not have been plainer that she was thinking of what

the neighbors would say if they caught sight of these people marching up the garden path.

"Bye, then, Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging

him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

"Really soon, Harry" said Hermione earnestly. "We promise. The same with Luna."

Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them

all ranged there, on his side. Instead, he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led

the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley

hurrying along in his wake.


	3. Dumbledore, Slughorn, and Ninjas

A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this!

Dear Harry,

If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven P.M. to escort you and Miss Lovegood to the Burrow, where the two of you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays.

If you are agreeable. I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to Miss Lovegood's and then the Burrow. I shall explain more fully when I see you.

Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday,

I am, yours most sincerely

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Hey Harry,

Did you get a letter from Professor Dumbledore? I'm so sorry for not writing to you yet. Me and my dad have been really busy and I haven't had time. I know you must be worried about me since I haven't sent you and owl before now but I assure you I'm fine. Well, other than the fact that I miss you a lot. I can't wait to see you this weekend! Also, I have discovered a Muggle type of book called Manga. Each book is pretty short and is a "volume" of a larger series. One series is called "Naruto" and is about ninjas. I attached this letter to a package that has a copy of the first volume of the series in it. Please read it and tell me what you think. I think it looks like it will be a good series.

With love,

_**Luna**_

Harry already knew the letters by heart and read the book three times. Yet he still stole glances at the letters every few minutes. He knew it was pointless to keep rereading them; Harry had already sent back his "yes" with the delivering owl to Dumbledore as requested and sent a reassuring letter to Luna with Hedwig who had just come back, and all he had to do was wait: Either Dumbledore was going to come, or he was not.

Harry decided to pack. He hadn't packed until he got Luna's letter and decided that it was unlikely that a Death Eater was going to know about his and Luna's relationship. The Ministry hadn't even reported about it so he was doubtful they would know. That was what made him decide to pack. At first he thought it was a joke or trap but now he no longer thought that. Although her didn't pack completely. He didn't bother to tell his Aunt and Uncle just incase Dumbledore didn't show up. Hedwig was safely shut in her cage.

The moment that the minute hand on the alarm clock reached the number twelve, the streetlamp outside the window went out.

The sudden darkness woke Harry and he hastily straightened his glasses and unstuck his cheek from the window glass and instead pressed his nose against the window and squinted. He saw a tall figure in a long billowing cloak walking up the garden path. He quickly gathered up everything he could grab and threw it in his trunk. He had a textbook in his hand when the doorbell rang and Vernon started yelling about. Harry quickly ran to the stairs.

"Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did _not _inform you that I was coming." Dumbledore was saying pleasantly as Harry reached the stairs. "However, let us assume that you have invited me warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times."

"It is a long time since my last visit," said Dumbledore, peering down his crooked nose at Uncle Vernon. "I must say, your agapanthus are flourishing."

Vernon Dursley said nothing at all. Harry did not doubt that speech would return to him, and soon — the vein pulsing in his uncles temple was reaching danger point — but something about Dumbledore seemed to have robbed him temporarily of breath. It might have been the blatant wizardishness of his appearance, but it might, too, have been that even Uncle Vernon could sense that here was a man whom it would be very difficult to bully.

"Ah, good evening Harry," said Dumbledore, looking up at him through his half-moon glasses with a most satisfied expression. "Excellent, excellent."

These words seemed to rouse Uncle Vernon. It was clear that as far as he was concerned, any man who could look at Harry and say "excellent" was a man with whom he could never see eye to eye.

"I don't mean to be rude —" he began, in a tone that threatened rudeness in every syllable.

"-yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often," Dumbledore finished the sentence gravely. "Best to say nothing at all, my dear man. Ah, and this must be Petunia."

The kitchen door had opened, and there stood Harry's aunt, wearing rubber gloves and a housecoat over her nightdress, clearly halfway through her usual pre-bedtime wipe-down of all the kitchen surfaces. Her rather horsy face registered nothing but shock.

"Albus Dumbledore," said Dumbledore, when Uncle Vernon failed to effect an introduction. "We have corresponded, of course." Harry thought this an odd way of reminding Aunt Petunia that he had once sent her an exploding letter, but Aunt Petunia did not challenge the term. "And this must be your son, Dudley?"

Dudley had that moment peered round the living room door, his large, blond head rising out of the stripy collar of his pajamas looked oddly disembodied, his mouth gaping in astonishment and fear. Dumbledore waited a moment or two, apparently to see whether any of the Dursleys were

going to say anything, but as the silence stretched on he smiled.

"Shall we assume that you have invited me into your sitting room?"

Dudley scrambled out of the way as Dumbledore passed him. Harry, still clutching the telescope and trainers, jumped the last few stairs and followed Dumbledore, who had settled himself in the armchair nearest the fire and was taking in the surroundings with an expression of benign interest. He looked quite extraordinarily out of place.

"Aren't —- aren't we leaving, sir?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few matters we need to discus first," said Dumbledore. "And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass upon your aunt and uncle's hospitality only a little longer."

"You will, will you?" Vernon Dursley had entered the room, Petunia at his shoulder, and

Dudley skulking behind them both.

"Yes," said Dumbledore simply, "I shall."

He drew his wand so rapidly that Harry barely saw it; with a casual flick, the sofa zoomed forward and knocked the knees out from under all three of the Dursleys so that they collapsed upon it in a heap. Another flick of the wand and the sofa zoomed back to its original position.

"We may as well be comfortable," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

As he replaced his wand in his pocket, Harry saw that his hand was blackened and shriveled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away.

"Sir — what happened to your — ?"

"Later, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Please sit down."

Harry took the remaining armchair, choosing not to look at the Dursleys, who seemed stunned into silence.

"I would assume that you were going to offer me refreshment," Dumbledore said to Uncle Vernon, "but the evidence so far suggests that that would be optimistic to the point of foolishness."

A third twitch of the wand, and a dusty bottle and five glasses appeared in midair. The bottle tipped and poured a generous measure of honey-colored liquid into each of the glasses, which then floated to each person in the room.

"Madam Rosmerta's finest oak-matured mead," said Dumbledore, raising his glass to Harry, who caught hold of his own and sipped. He had never tasted anything like it before, but enjoyed it immensely. The Dursleys, after quick, scared looks at one another, tried to ignore their glasses completely, a

difficult feat, as they were nudging them gently on the sides of their heads. Harry could not suppress a suspicion that Dumbledore was rather enjoying himself.

"Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, turning toward him, "a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. By us, I mean the Order of the Phoenix. But first of all I must tell you that Sirius's will was discovered a week ago and that he left you everything he owned."

Over on the sofa, Uncle Vernon's head turned, but Harry did not look at him, nor could he think of anything to say except, "Oh. Right."

"This is, in the main, fairly straightforward," Dumbledore went on. "You add a reasonable amount of gold to your account at Gringotts, and you inherit all of Sirius's personal possessions. The slightly problematic part of the legacy —"

"His godfather's dead?" said Uncle Vernon loudly from the sofa. Dumbledore and Harry both turned to look at him. The glass of mead was now knocking quite insistently on the side of Vernon's head; he attempted to beat it away. "He's dead? His godfather?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. He did not ask Harry why he had not confided in the Dursleys. "Our problem," he continued to Harry, as if there had been no interruption, "is that Sirius also left you number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"He's been left a house?" said Uncle Vernon greedily, his small eyes narrowing, but nobody answered him.

"You can keep using it as headquarters," said Harry. "I don't care. You can have it, I don't really want it." Harry never wanted to set foot in number twelve, Grimmauld Place again if he could help it. He thought he would be haunted forever by the memory of Sirius prowling its dark musty rooms alone, imprisoned within the place he had wanted so desperately to leave.

"That is generous," said Dumbledore. "We have, however, vacated the building temporarily."

"Why?"

"Well," said Dumbledore, ignoring the mutterings of Uncle Vernon, who

was now being rapped smartly over the head by the persistent glass of mead, "Black family tradition decreed that the house was handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of 'Black.' Sirius was the very last of the line as his younger brother, Regulus, predeceased him and both were childless. While his will makes it perfectly plain that he wants you to have the house, it is nevertheless possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other

than a pureblood."

A vivid image of the shrieking, spitting portrait of Sirius's mother that hung in the hall of number twelve, Grimmauld Place flashed into Harry's mind. "I bet there has," he said.

"Quite," said Dumbledore. "And if such an enchantment exists, then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, which would mean his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Without realizing what he was doing, Harry sprang to his feet; the telescope and trainers in his lap rolled across the floor. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's killer, inherit his house?

"No," he said.

"Well, obviously we would prefer that she didn't get it either," said

Dumbledore calmly. "The situation is fraught with complications. We do not know whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it, for example, making it Unplottable, will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at

any moment. Naturally we had to move out until such time as we have

clarified the position,"

"But how are you going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?"

"Fortunately," said Dumbledore, "there is a simple test."

He placed his empty glass on a small table beside his chair, but before he could do anything else, Uncle Vernon shouted, "Will you get these ruddy things off us?"

Harry looked around; all three of the Dursleys were cowering with their arms over their heads as their glasses bounced up and down on their skulls, their contents flying everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Dumbledore politely, and he raised his wand

again. All three glasses vanished. "But it would have been better manners to

drink it, you know."

It looked as though Uncle Vernon was bursting with any number of

unpleasant retorts, but he merely shrank back into the cushions with Aunt

Petunia and Dudley and said nothing, keeping his small piggy eyes on

Dumbledore's wand.

"You see," Dumbledore said, turning back to Harry and again speaking as

though Uncle Vernon had not uttered, "if you have indeed inherited the

house, you have also inherited —"

He flicked his wand for a fifth time. There was a loud crack, and a house-elf appeared, with a snout for a nose, giant bat's ears, and enormous bloodshot eyes, crouching on the Dursleys' shag carpet and covered in grimy rags. Aunt Petunia let out a hair-raising shriek; nothing this filthy had entered her house in living memory. Dudley drew his large, bare, pink feet off the floor and sat with them raised almost above his head, as though he thought the creature might run up his pajama trousers, and Uncle Vernon bellowed, "What the hell is that?"

"Kreacher," finished Dumbledore.

"Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't, Kreacher won't!" croaked the house-elf, quite as loudly as Uncle Vernon, stamping his long, gnarled feet and pulling his ears. "Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes, Kreacher belongs to the Blacks, Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't —"

"As you can see, Harry," said Dumbledore loudly, over Kreacher's continued croaks of "wont, won't, won't,"

"Kreacher is showing a certain reluctance to pass into your ownership."

"I don't care," said Harry again, looking with disgust at the writhing, stamping house-elf. "I don't want him."

"Won't, won't, won't, won't —"

"You would prefer him to pass into the ownership of Bellatrix Lestrange?

Bearing in mind that he has lived at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for the past year?"

"Won't, won't, won't, won't —"

Harry stared at Dumbledore. He knew that Kreacher could not be permitted to go and live with Bellatrix Lestrange, but the idea of owning him, of having responsibility for the creature that had betrayed Sirius, was

repugnant.

"Give him an order," said Dumbledore. "If he has passed into your ownership, he will have to obey. If not, then we shall have to think of some other means of keeping him from his rightful mistress."

"Won't, won't, won't, WON'T!"

Kreacher's voice had risen to a scream. Harry could think of nothing to

say, except, "Kreacher, shut up!"

It looked for a moment as though Kreacher was going to choke. He grabbed his throat, his mouth still working furiously, his eyes bulging. After a few seconds of frantic gulping, he threw himself face forward onto the carpet (Aunt Petunia whimpered) and beat the floor with his hands and feet, giving himself over to a violent, but entirely silent, tantrum.

"Well, that simplifies matters," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "It means

that Sirius knew what he was doing. You are the rightful owner of number twelve, Grimmauld Place and of Kreacher."

"Do I — do I have to keep him with me?" Harry asked, aghast, as Kreacher thrashed around at his feet.

"Not if you don't want to," said Dumbledore. "If I might make a suggestion, you could send him to Hogwarts to work in the kitchen there. In that way, the other house-elves could keep an eye on him."

"Yeah," said Harry in relief, "yeah, I'll do that. Er — Kreacher — I want you to go to Hogwarts and work in the kitchens there with the other house-elves."

Kreacher, who was now lying flat on his back with his arms and legs in the air, gave Harry one upside-down look of deepest loathing and, with another loud crack, vanished.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "There is also the matter of the hippogriff, Buckbeak. Hagrid has been looking after him since Sirius died, but Buckbeak is yours now, so if you would prefer to make different

arrangements —"

"No," said Harry at once, "he can stay with Hagrid. I think Buckbeak would prefer that."

"Hagrid will be delighted," said Dumbledore, smiling. "He was thrilled to see Buckbeak again. Incidentally, we have decided, in the interests of Buckbeak's safety, to rechristen him 'Witherwings' for the time being, though I doubt that the Ministry would ever guess he is the hippogriff they

once sentenced to death. Now, Harry, is your trunk packed?"

"Erm…"

"Doubtful that I would turn up?" Dumbledore suggested shrewdly.

"I'll just go and — er — finish off," said Harry hastily, hurrying to pick up his fallen telescope and trainers.

It took him a little over ten minutes to track down everything he needed; at last he had managed to extract his Invisibility Cloak from under the bed, screwed the top back on his jar of color-change ink, and forced the lid of his trunk shut on his cauldron. Then, heaving his trunk in one hand and holding Hedwig's cage in the other, he made his way back downstairs,

He was disappointed to discover that Dumbledore was not waiting in the hall, which meant that he had to return to the living room.

Nobody was talking. Dumbledore was humming quietly, apparently quite at his ease, but the atmosphere was thicker than cold custard, and Harry did not dare look at the Dursleys as he said, "Professor — I'm ready now."

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Just one last thing, then." And he turned to

speak to the Dursleys once more.

"As you will no doubt be aware, Harry comes of age in a years time —"

"No," said Aunt Petunia, speaking for the first time since Dumbledore's

arrival.

"I'm sorry?" said Dumbledore politely.

"No, he doesn't. He's a month younger than Dudley, and Dudders doesn't

turn eighteen until the year after next."

"Ah," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "but in the Wizarding world, we come

of age at seventeen."

Uncle Vernon muttered, "Preposterous," but Dumbledore ignored him.

"Now, as you already know, the wizard called Lord Voldemort has returned to this country. The Wizarding community is currently in a state of open warfare. Harry, whom Lord Voldemort has already attempted to kill on a number of occasions, is in even greater danger now than the day when I left him upon your doorstep fifteen years ago, with a letter explaining about his parents' murder and expressing the hope that you would care for him as though he were your own."

Dumbledore paused, and although his voice remained light and calm, and he gave no obvious sign of anger, Harry felt a kind of chill emanating from him and noticed that the Dursleys drew very slightly closer together.

"You did not do as I asked. You have never treated Harry as a son. He has known nothing but neglect and often cruelty at your hands. The best that can be said is that he has at least escaped the appalling damage you have inflicted upon the unfortunate boy sitting between you."

Both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon looked around instinctively, as though expecting to see someone other than Dudley squeezed between them.

"Us — mistreat Dudders? What d'you — ?" began Uncle Vernon

furiously, but Dumbledore raised his ringer for silence, a silence which fell

as though he had struck Uncle Vernon dumb.

"The magic I evoked fifteen years ago means that Harry has powerful protection while he can still call this house 'home.' However miserable he has been here, however unwelcome, however badly treated, you have at least, grudgingly, allowed him houseroom. This magic will cease to operate the moment that Harry turns seventeen; in other words, at the moment he becomes a man. I ask only this: that you allow Harry to return, once more, to this house, before his seventeenth birthday, which will ensure that the protection continues until that time."

None of the Dursleys said anything. Dudley was frowning slightly, as though he was still trying to work out when he had ever been mistreated. Uncle Vernon looked as though he had something stuck in his throat; Aunt Petunia, however, was oddly flushed.

"Well, Harry... time for us to be off," said Dumbledore at last, standing up and straightening his long black cloak. "Until we meet again," he said to the Dursleys, who looked as though that moment could wait forever as far as they were concerned, and after doffing his hat, he swept from the room.

"Bye," said Harry hastily to the Dursleys, and followed Dumbledore, who paused beside Harry's trunk, upon which Hedwig's cage was perched.

"We do not want to be encumbered by these just now," he said, pulling out his wand again. "I shall send them to the Burrow to await us there. However, I would like you to bring your Invisibility Cloak... just in case."

Harry extracted his cloak from his trunk with some difficulty, trying not to show Dumbledore the mess within. When he had stuffed it into an inside pocket of his jacket, Dumbledore waved his wand and the trunk, cage, and Hedwig vanished. Dumbledore then waved his wand again, and the front door opened onto cool, misty darkness.

"And now, Harry, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty

temptress, adventure."

…

Harry felt awkward as he walked with Dumbledore. Dumbledore noticed this and tried to get Harry's mind off of it by asking, "So Harry, have you had any correspondence with Miss Lovegood yet this summer?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, it took Harry a moment to answer, "Um, yeah. I got a letter from her a couple days after yours."

"I take it she also sent you a copy of that book 'Naruto'?" Dumbledore added. "See seems to think that in my old age that I must have encountered one at some time. I do not know where she got that idea but do you think you could convince her to stop owling me about it?"

"Um, sure." Harry said. He made a mental note to talk to Luna about it.

"Good, now Harry, keep your wand at the ready."

(alright, I'm going to skip to after the chat with slug horn because don't have enough time to write it in.)

…

Dumbledore had stopped walking, level with the church they had passed earlier.

"This will do, Harry. If you will grasp my arm."

This time, Harry was ready for the Apparition, but still found it unpleasant. When the pressure disappeared and he found himself able to breath again, he was standing directly in front of a building that looked like a rook straight out of a game of chess. He guessed that this was Luna's place. Dumbledore gestured for Harry to knock of the door. Harry did so and 12 seconds later was being hugged tightly by Luna. She had her arms around his shoulders.

"I assume that you are ready to leave Miss Lovegood?" Dumbledore said with an amused smile on his face. Luna nodded and Xenophillius Lovegood brought her stuff up behind her. Dumbledore then sent her stuff to the Burrow as well. While he did this Luna kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry then grabbed Dumbledore's arm and Luna grabbed Harry's arm.

When they reappeared, they were looking at the silhouette of his second favorite building in the world: the Burrow. In spite of the feeling of dread that had just swept through him, his spirits could not help but lift at the sight of it. Luna squealed with glee when she saw it.

"If you don't mind, Harry," said Dumbledore, as they passed through the gate, "I'd like a few words with you before we part. Perhaps in here?"

Dumbledore pointed toward a run-down stone outhouse where the Weasleys kept their broomsticks. A little puzzled, Harry followed Dumbledore through the creaking door into a space a little smaller than the

average cupboard. Luna tried speaking and Dumbledore said that it would be beneficial for her to hear this.

Dumbledore illuminated the tip of his wand, so that it glowed like a torch, and smiled down at Harry.

"I hope you will forgive me for mentioning it, Harry, but I am pleased and a little proud at how well you seem to be coping after everything that happened at the Ministry. Permit me to say that I think Sirius would have been proud of you."

Harry swallowed; his voice seemed to have deserted him. He did not think he could stand to discuss Sirius; it had been painful enough to hear Uncle Vernon say "His godfather's dead?" and even worse to hear Sirius's name thrown out casually by Slughorn. Luna sensed something was wrong and squessed his hand lightly.

"It was cruel," said Dumbledore softly, "that you and Sirius had such a short time together. A brutal ending to what should have been a long and happy relationship."

Harry nodded, his eyes fixed resolutely on the spider now climbing Dumbledore's hat. He could tell that Dumbledore understood, that he might even suspect that until his letter arrived, Harry had spent nearly all his time at the Dursleys' lying on his bed, refusing meals, and staring at the misted window, full of the chill emptiness that he had come to associate with dementors.

"It's just hard," Harry said finally, in a low voice, "to realize he won't

write to me again."

His eyes burned suddenly and he blinked. He felt stupid for admitting it,

but the fact that he had had someone outside Hogwarts who cared what

happened to him, almost like a parent, had been one of the best things about

discovering his godfather... and now the post owls would never bring him

that comfort again...

"Sirius represented much to you that you had never known before," said Dumbledore gently. "Naturally, the loss is devastating...

"But while I was at the Dursleys'..." interrupted Harry, his voice growing stronger, "I realized I cant shut myself away or — or crack up. Sirius wouldn't have wanted that, would he? And anyway, life's too short... Look at Madam Bones, look at Emmeline Vance... It could be me next, couldn't it? But if it is," he said fiercely, now looking straight into Dumbledore's blue eyes gleaming in the wandlight, "I'll make sure I take as many Death Eaters with me as I can, and Voldemort too if I can manage it."

"Spoken both like your mother and father's son and Sirius's true godson!"

said Dumbledore, with an approving pat on Harry's back. "I take my hat off to you — or I would, if I were not afraid of showering you in spiders.

"And now, Harry, on a closely related subject... I gather that you have been taking the Daily Prophet over the last two weeks?"

"Yes," said Harry, and his heart beat a little faster.

"Then you will have seen that there have been not so much leaks as floods

concerning your adventure in the Hall of Prophecy?"

"Yes," said Harry again. "And now everyone knows that I'm the one —

"No, they do not," interrupted Dumbledore. "There are only two people in the whole world who know the full contents of the prophecy made about you and Lord Voldemort, and they are both standing in this smelly, spidery broom shed with miss Lovegood. It is true, however, that many have guessed, correctly, that

Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to steal a prophecy, and that the prophecy concerned you.

"Now, I think I am correct in saying that you have not told anybody that you know what the prophecy said?"

"No," said Harry.

"A wise decision, on the whole," said Dumbledore. "Although I think you ought to relax it in favor of your friends, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. Miss Lovegood should also have the privilege as well. Yes," he continued, when Harry looked startled, "I think they ought to know. You do them a disservice by not confiding something this important to them."

"I didn't want —"

"— to worry or frighten them?" said Dumbledore, surveying Harry over the top of his half-moon spectacles. "Or perhaps, to confess that you yourself are worried and frightened? You need your friends, Harry. As you so rightly said, Sirius would not have wanted you to shut yourself away."

Harry said nothing, but Dumbledore did not seem to require an answer. He continued, "On a different, though related, subject, it is my wish that you take private lessons with me this year."

"Private — with you?" said Harry, surprised out of his preoccupied silence.

"Yes. I think it is time that I took a greater hand in your education.

"What will you be teaching me, sir?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," said Dumbledore airily. Harry waited hopefully, but Dumbledore did not elaborate, so he asked something else that had been bothering him slightly.

"If I'm having lessons with you, I won't have to do Occlumency lessons with Snape, will I?"

''_Professor Snape, Harry — and no, you will not." _

_"Good," said Harry in relief, "because they were a —" _

_He stopped, careful not to say what he really thought. _

_"I think the word 'fiasco' would be a good one here," said Dumbledore, nodding. Harry laughed. _

_"Well, that means I won't see much of Professor Snape from now on," he said, "because he won't let me carry on Potions unless I get 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L., which I know I haven't." _

_"Don't count your owls before they are delivered," said Dumbledore gravely. "Which, now I think of it, ought to be some time later today. Now, two more things, Harry, before we part. "Firstly, I wish you to keep your Invisibility Cloak with you at all times from this moment onward. Even within Hogwarts itself. Just in case, you understand me?" _

_Harry nodded. _

_"And lastly, while you stay here, the Burrow has been given the highest security the Ministry of Magic can provide. These measures have caused a certain amount of inconvenience to Arthur and Molly — all their post, for instance, is being searched at the Ministry before being sent on. They do not mind in the slightest, for their only concern is your safety. However, it would be poor repayment if you risked your neck while staying with them."_

_"I understand," said Harry quickly. _

_"Very well, then," said Dumbledore, pushing open the broom shed door _

_and stepping out into the yard. "I see a light in the kitchen. Let us not _

_deprive Molly any longer of the chance to deplore how thin you are."_

_Harry, Luna and Dumbledore approached the back door of the Burrow, which was surrounded by the familiar litter of old Wellington boots and rusty cauldrons; Harry could hear the soft clucking of sleepy chickens coming from a distant shed. Dumbledore knocked three times and Harry saw sudden movement behind the kitchen window._

_"Who's there?" said a nervous voice he recognized as Mrs. Weasley's. "Declare yourself!" _

_"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry." _

_The door opened at once. There stood Mrs. Weasley, short, plump, and wearing an old green dressing gown. _

_"Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!"_

_"We were lucky," said Dumbledore, ushering Harry over the threshold. _

_"Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry's doing, of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!" _

_Harry looked around and saw that Mrs. Weasley was not alone, despite the lateness of the hour. A young witch with a pale, heart-shaped face and mousy brown hair was sitting at the table clutching a large mug between her hands._

"_Hello Professor." Tonks said. "Wotcher Harry. Oh, I presume this is Luna Lovegood? Yes, she must be! She looks a lot like her mother."_

"_Hey Tonks." Harry replied._

"_Well, anyways, I must be going. It was nice seeing you Harry." Tonks said as she left. Harry nodded in agreement. Moments after the door shuts, a loud crack was heard and they knew she had left. Harry turned around as Mrs. Weasley brought Harry and Luna each a bowl of soup._

"_Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts Harry, you as well miss Lovegood." said Dumbledore "Take care of yourselves."_

_He made a bow and followed Tonks and before he vanished, Luna said, 'Thanks for everything Professor! I hope you keep an eye out for ninjas!" This had made Dumbledore chuckle as he vanished._


	4. Luna has beautiful hair

A/N: Ok, I wish to address some things. First: The train scene and Chapter three were mostly word for word from the book but if you notice I did break it up a bit. Not much change from the original storyline was really needed because the events still happened and didn't diverge much. Now though, the storyline will be changing. Also, a small part of the reason for the filler is that I wanted to get another chapter in since there was so much time between the first two chapters so I thought I would make it up by giving a chapter the next day. Second, to AJ Granger: Harry can't go wherever he wants. The burrow has the best protection possible. He would be endangering himself and Luna by going back and forth. Also, Luna _IS _friends with Ginny. It could also be considered her staying with her boyfriend and being able to hang out with her best friend. All without having to walk a largish distance. She may live within walking distance but there is still quite a distance and a hill if I remember correctly. Not to mention, she would probably like staying at the burrow because, like Harry, before she met a Weasley she had zero friends. Therefore, she would probably like hanging out there as much as Harry. She also wouldn't feel as lonely. I hope this author's note clears things up. Also, There will be cosplay. Here is what I'm thinking: Harry as Naruto, Ron as Sasuke, Hermione as Sakura, Luna as Hinata, and you guys choose who Ginny will cosplay as(mostly because I forgot the names of the other female characters. Also: they MUST be from part one). So yeah: Cosplay, BELIEVE IT!

After Dumbledore had gone, Mrs. Weasley stood Harry up and examined him in the light from the lantern on the table. She sighed and shook her head while saying, 'I swear, both you and Ron seem like you've had stretching jinxes placed on you. It's ridiculous! I mean really, Ron has grown four inches since I had last bought him school robes. It's absolutely baffling how the two of you can grow so much, so qui- Oh my, where are my manners! I'm so sorry um, Luna is it? I'm so sorry dear, I get so stressed sometimes. I've completely ignored you."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley." Luna said in response.

"No it absolutely is not!" Mrs. Weasley retorted. She moved closer to Luna and said, 'You are such a pretty girl. You have such nice eyes. Is that your natural hair color?"

"Thanks, and yeah it is." Luna said, blushing. She finished her soup and Mrs. Weasley took Luna's bowl, handed her and Harry a roll each, and went back into the kitchen. She arrives a couple minutes later with a full steaming bowl of soup and sets it in front of Luna who thanked her and began eating again. A furry ginger cat jumped into Luna's lap and settled there, purring.

"Who's cat is this?" Luna asked curiously. She started petting it when Harry answered, "That is Hermione's cat. His name is Crookshanks. So Hermione is here then, Mrs. Weasley?"

"That's right, she arrived the day before yesterday. She's in bed like everyone else, of course. Seeing as you weren't expected for hours. Which of course brings us to the reason behind your early arrival. So, you persuaded Horace Slughorn to return to Hogwarts for another year of teaching?"

Harry nodded, his mouth full of soup.

"Did you know that he taught Arthur and me?"

Harry shook his head.

"Oh yeah, he was at Hogwarts for ages. Yeah, he started just after Dumbledore, I think. I'm not really sure to be honest. Anyways, what did you think of him?"

Harry, having just swallowed some bread said, "Not sure really. He seems okay but I don't really know quite yet."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mrs. Weasley said, nodding wisely. "He can be charming when he wants to, although Arthur hadn't really liked him that much. Slughorn's old favorites are all over the Ministry. He was always good at giving leg ups but never had much time for Arthur. He hadn't thought he was much of a highflier. Which, of course, means that even Slughorn makes mistakes. I'm not sure whether Ron has told you in any of his letters because it only just happened but ¾ Arthur has been promoted!"

"It was quite obvious that she had been bursting to say this.

Luna had swallowed a large amount of hot soup and her throat felt like it was blistering. "That's wonderful!" she gasped. Harry, at the same time, started choking on a piece of bread.

'You are sweet." Mrs. Weasley said, as she patted Harry on the back after the offending piece of bread had been coughed up. She then explained how he got his new position and what he does. Luna stated that his new position seems interesting. Harry then asked if he was still at work.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he is a bit late…He had said he would be back around midnight…"

She turned to look at a large clock that was perched on a pile of sheets. It was the clock that showed where each of the family members is. While usually on the wall in the sitting room, the evidence suggested that she had taken to carrying it around with her. Mr. Weasley's hand suddenly moved from "mortal peril" to "traveling".

"He's coming!"

(I'm sorry, this next bit is going to be word for word.)

And sure enough, a moment later there was a knock on the back door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hurried to it; with one hand on the doorknob and her face pressed against the wood she called softly, "Arthur, is that you?"

"Yes," came Mr. Weasley's weary voice. "But I would say that even if I were a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!"

"Oh, honestly..."

"Molly!"

"All right, all right... What is your dearest ambition?"

"To find out how airplanes stay up."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned the doorknob, but apparently Mr. Weasley was holding tight to it on the other side, because the door remained firmly shut.

"Molly! I've got to ask you your question first!"

"Arthur, really, this is just silly..."

"What do you like me to call you when we're alone together?"

Even by the dim light of the lantern Harry could tell that Mrs. Weasley had turned bright red; he himself felt suddenly warm around the ears and neck, and hastily gulped soup, clattering his spoon as loudly as he could against the bowl.

"Mollywobbles," whispered a mortified Mrs. Weasley into the crack at the edge of the door.

"Correct," said Mr. Weasley. "Now you can let me in."

Mrs. Weasley opened the door to reveal her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired wizard wearing horn-rimmed spectacles and a long and dusty traveling cloak.

"I still don't see why we have to go through that every time you come home," said Mrs. Weasley, still pink in the face as she helped her husband out of his cloak. "I mean, a Death Eater might have forced the answer out of you before impersonating you!"

"I know, dear, but it's Ministry procedure, and I have to set an example. Something smells good... onion soup?" Mr. Weasley responded and turned hopefully towards the table.

(end w4w)

"Harry! Wow, you weren't expected for hours. And who is this?"

"Luna Lovegood, sir. I'm Ginny's friend and Harry's girlfriend." Luna replied, shaking his hand. Arthur then shook Harry's hand and dropped into the other chair next to Harry. Mrs. Weasley brought him a bowl as well. Arthur talked about his work for a while. Harry stifled a yawn at the same time that Luna yawned outright.

"Bed you two." said Mrs. Weasley at once. "Fred and George's room is ready for you. As much as I dislike it, you two will have to share. At least there are two beds in there."

Luna blushed and Harry said, "Wait, where are they?"

"They are sleeping in the little flat above their shop in Diagon Alley. Come on, your stuff is already up there.


End file.
